There is a strong demand to create electronic devices that have selectable multiple functions, particularly mobile telephone devices, all of which functions require a user interface typically provided by a haptic/tactile input device including buttons, sliders, levers and touch elements that are permanently present on the user interface surface of the device. The status, availability and function of the device is generally identified visually, e.g. with lights and labels that are controlled by software in the device. The input devices are permanently present on the surface of the user interface and available in all contexts and conditions which leads to user errors and confusion, due to the need to indicate that the function is not available or that a given command (of several available) was executed. Visual identification is not suitable for visually impaired users which affects the accessibility of the device for such users. Hiding or making certain input devices not visible in certain modes by a mechanical change in the device for example, by a slide, hinge or twist or body parts, adds size and cost to the device. From the user's cognitive load and also styling points of view there is a need to make devices as uncluttered as possible